


If I Didn't Have You,  There'd Be Nothing Left

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, my summary is horrible, pre-maze, shout out to the person who requested this, the title is a lyric from one direction's new song because i felt like it fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Aris need to talk, and the only people they can talk to are each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Have You,  There'd Be Nothing Left

_Hey. You awake?_

 Thomas had awoken from a dream and been lying awake for about half an hour before Aris had said this. He wasn’t, of course, in the same room. WICKED wouldn’t allow them to share a room. But they couldn’t stop the boys from communicating telepathically.

_Yeah._ Thomas replied.

_Did I wake you up?_ Aris asked, seeming worried. It wasn’t really audible, but it was clearly conveyed. It was hard to explain how- they weren’t even sure they knew what it was, but both boys could always tell the tone the other took.

  _No. I’ve been awake for a while. Why?_

_Could I come in to your room? Just for a little while? I need to talk, and I want to do it in person._

_Come right in. I told you you don’t even need to ask anymore._

_Thanks._

 Thomas sat up in bed, and moved closer to the wall its side was against, so that Aris wouldhave some room to sit next to him. Within a couple minutes, he heard his door slowly creak open. There were a couple footsteps, followed by the door gently closing.

 “Hey.” Said Aris.

 “Hey.”

 “Can I come sit?”

 “Of course you can. What did you need to talk about?” Thomas asked, pulling the covers back so that Aris would be able to get under them, too.

 “Uh...Everything.” Aris said as he walked over to the bed, got in, and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

 Thomas pulled the blanket up over Aris and pulled him as close as possible, which wasn’t much closer than he’d already been. “Start wherever. I’m listening.”

 Aris nodded, laying his head down on Thomas’ shoulder. “I’m so scared.” He whispered. “I’m scared of something going wrong, or of losing you. We’ve always known that the plan was for us to go into the Maze experiments eventually. We’re not gonna remember each other. I don’t want to lose what we have.”

 “Aris, do you remember how, a  couple years ago, there were two boys here who were obviously together, and they had to be separated as much as possible? They were some of the first kids sent into the Maze, and they were crying for each other when they were separated to get their memories erased? They didn’t care what anyone thought, either. Everyone knew anyway. Remember them? ”

 “Yeah, I remember them. Why?”

 “They got sent up, and got to know each other again, and they’re together again now. I always catch them stealing kisses and sneaking off whenever I have to watch the cameras.”

 “Yeah, but Thomas. We’re not gonna be in the same group. You know that. What if we never have time to get to know each other again after our second meeting? What if one of us dies?” Aris’s voice cracked on the last word, and he started to sound like he was going to cry. “I don’t want one of us to die.”

 Thomas gently lifted Aris’s head up and turned to look at him. There was a dim light coming from the attached room, so that they could see each other’s faces. Thomas gently wiped off a tear that was running down Aris’s cheek. “Aris, look me in the eyes, please,” he began, and waited to continue until the other boy did as he was asked. “We are not going to die. We can make it through whatever gets thrown at us, and we _will_. And if we don’t... well, you can punch me in the face when I get to hell.”

 Aris giggled. “Are you saying _I’m_ going to hell, because if so I beg to differ. I’m too nice to go to hell.”

 “Nah, babe, no way. Remember that time someone else hit on me?”

 “That was one time, and I was 14. So, no, I will not be seeing you in hell.”

 “I think you kind of are now.” Thomas said softly. “Wouldn’t you say the world we live in is kind of hellish? Even here, there’s no guarantee we’re safe.”

 “I know. But you make it a lot less hellish for me.”

 “You make it less hellish for me, too.” Thomas replied, and kissed Aris on the cheek.

 This prompted Aris to go in for a kiss, too, but he wasn’t going for the cheek. He was met halfway by Thomas, and their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss.

 They lied down together for a few minutes in complete silence, with Aris’s head on Thomas’s shoulder and Thomas running his fingers through Aris’ hair.

 “Aris?” Thomas said, breaking the silence.

 “Hmm?” Aris replied, clearly tired.

 “Not to take back any of what I said about us making it out alive, but I’m scared of losing you, too. There’s no one I’m closer to, and no one I can talk to as honestly as I can with you. No one can comfort me like you do, and no one could ever replace you. I don’t want to lose you, or end up with someone else or anything. But I’m scared I will.”

 “Well, I promise that as long as I’m alive I won’t let that happen. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard people saying we’ll get our memories back at some point. If that happened, there’s no way you wouldn’t want to get back together, is there?”

 “I don’t know. I hope not. It’d help if I knew the whole plan for us. We know we have to go into the Mazes, but we only know snatches of what comes afterward. But if I could have it my way, nothing could ever happen to make me not want to be with you. I…” Thomas hesitated for a moment, as if to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

 “You what?”

 “I love you.”

 “I love you, too.”

 After that, there was silence, giving each boy time to process what they’d both said. They meant it, of course, but it was almost hard to believe they’d actually come out and said it.

 “I better get back to bed now.” Aris said reluctantly after a few minutes. “Don’t want them finding us like this. They might try to separate us even more. Thanks for letting me come talk.”

 “You know I’m always here for you. Don’t even bother thanking me.”

 “It’s the middle of the night. I’ll thank you if I want to.” Aris said with a smile as he got out of Thomas’s bed. He walked over the door and opened it, but before he completely slipped out he whispered “Love you” again.

 “Love you, too.” Thomas said with a small wave as his boyfriend shut the door all the way. It was much easier to say the second time, since he knew his feelings were returned. He didn’t remember ever having been happier than he was at that moment. This relaxed him, and soon he was asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams of himself and Aris.

 


End file.
